This invention relates to a filter factor calculator and specifically relates to an apparatus for calculating and setting filter factors or tap coefficients of a digital filter. This invention also relates to a method of calculating and setting such filter factors.
Some digital audio systems have equalizers including a FIR (finite impulse response) digital filter. In cases where a digital audio signal is processed in real number by a single FIR filter, it is generally difficult to independently adjust an amplitude/frequency characteristic and a phase/frequency characteristic determined by the FIR filter.